It hurt when you left but welcome back!
by Laydee D72
Summary: After Naruto left on a 5 year mission, Sakura couldn't take it and now to make matters worse there is a new life Sakura has to take responsibility for. Sorry I suck at summaries but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Years. It took years for Konoha to rebuild after the infamous 4th great shinobi war. During those years Love blossomed between the two now known sannins, well one finally understood their feelings for the other, leading to an upper step called Marriage. At their time of marriage the couple could only focus on their undying love for each other until they actually got used to the fact that they'd never stop loving. Not only did their feelings change but their image too. Uzumaki Naruto, the child prophecy, had lost his childish 15 year old image into a built up, tanned, mature man who was always chased my his fan girls or Naruto would say loved by his fans much to Sakura's dismay. Uzumaki Sakura, now legendary medic nin (after surpassing Tsunade), had become more womanly and curvy on the upper body. Now at the age of 20 who knows what could happen.

One blissful morning, the birds were chirping, trees were swaying with the wind, children were running around screaming and basically having fun. That was until a loud desperation sound came from the hyuuga residents...

"I don't know what to do anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've had enough of Naruto's bitterness attitude lately"

"Naruto. Bitter? Must be his hormones acting up" the blonde koinichi giggled.

"Shut up ino-pig!"

"What did you say Forehead girl?"

"Uh...ano...maybe Naruto-Kun's been having a lot on his mind"

"Like what Hina-Chan?" said the pink- haired girl, who surprisingly came back from her battle with Ino, quickly.

"Like the fact that he is going to be Hokage soon" the blue-haired, nervous, koinichi said.

"Ah...your probably right, thanks Hinata!" said Uzumaki Sakura, who said her good byes to her close friends and left.

At the Hokage's office...

"Are you sure about this Naruto?' asked the Hokage.

"Yes I am. The villagers need me"

"I understand but you do know I can assign this mission to someone else?"

"I know... plus this could help me with my training to be the next Hokage"

"Have you told Sakura yet?"

"..."

"Ugh Naruto, she is your wife and-"

"I know but I don't know how to tell her, baachan?"

Ignoring the insult Lady Tsunade replied "Leaving her in the dark is going to make it worse; I suggest you tell her today or you may regret it".

"I will, thanks Hokage-sama" He then jumped out of the window, landing safely on the ground.

'That kid is lucky he used his words wisely before he jumped out the window or he would've gotten hurt really badly' she thought, chuckling to herself.

On the way to Ichiraku ramen shop, Naruto caught a glimpse of pink and suddenly knew who that was.

"Sakura-Chan!" he yelled. Trying to find where the sound source that shouted her name out was coming from until...bingo!

"Oh Naruto, hey" she walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hehe... you look like you were lost" he laughed.

"Hey you gave me a fright and there were so many people I couldn't tell who it was" she responded.

"Do you want to get some ramen with me?" he asked.

"Sure". They went to the ramen shop and eat their favourites, well Naruto's favourite as Sakura wasn't really a fan and went back to their apartment.

"Naruto we need to talk" Sakura said breaking the silence and awkwardness between them when they first entered their home.

"Err... yeah sure" Naruto answered nervously. 'I hope she doesn't know' he thought.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

"Has there been something on your mind lately?" she questioned.

"No, why?"

"I've been wondering"

"About what?"

"About the fact that you've been acting so strange and harsh around me, Do you know how that makes me feel? I've been thinking that I have been doing something wrong all along and it just upsets me" her voice loosing its spirit towards the end.

Naruto stunned at Sakura's confession, looks at her only to see her on the verge of tears, does the only thing he can do. Comfort her.

"Sakura-Chan you haven't done anything wrong, actually it's me who's in the wrong"

"What do you mean?" she said between sobs.

"I mean...". 'Should I tell her?' he questioned himself.

"I just been kinda stressed out about the whole Hokage training, it's no big"

"Oh okay" she said smiling.

'Phew that was close but how am I going to tell her I'm leaving tomorrow' he signed quietly to himself.

Before he could make up a plan he felt warmth on his lips. It finally hit him, Sakura was kissing him. So he joined the kiss making it passionate in the process. After the long kiss they both separated to inhale oxygen which they lost in the battle of the tongues. They both looked at each others glowing eye's saying in unison 'Wow, such beautiful eyes', of course in their minds until they gave in to another battle of the tongues which lead to the bedroom...

4 hours later...

Naruto and Sakura were both lying on their bed with only sheets to protect their bodies. Sakura was asleep and Naruto was along way from sleeping because he had a lot in his mind.

'This is harder than I thought it would be, sigh, what should I do? I have to leave in a few hours'

The next morning came slightly quicker, the sky was dull and it was raining. 'As usual' Sakura thought as she got out of her bed and entered the bathroom.

"Hmn... Naruto must have gone to train" she said to herself.

After she had a bath, brushed her teeth and fixed herself she headed downstairs to have breakfast. Not noticing the note on the kitchen counter, Sakura made herself bacon and eggs. As soon as she finished her breakfast she was about to leave the apartment when suddenly something caught her eye. A note. She picked it up and read the first two words on the front of the envelope 'Dear Sakura', must be from Naruto she thought. She opened the envelope and pulled out the note inside and then she read it out loud to herself.

_Dear Sakura-Chan,_

_This might be hard and shocking to hear but I've gone on a mission, to a village, to help the civilians. You're probably thinking how long... well about 5 years and I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you any sooner but I was afraid, I don't know why but I was. I promise you when I get back I will shower you with gifts and buy you anything you like and that's a promise of a life time-ttebayo!_

_Yours truly,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!_

_P.S. I LOVE YOU._

_She stood their in complete shock._

"_NANI?" She screamed._

_

* * *

_**Please review this is my first multi-chapter story xx**

**I have edited this story hoping I made it better.**

**Thank you for the reviews they helped a lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

It was a rainy, cold day. There hadn't been any glimpse of the sun's heat rays for quite some time and that all that was left was dull, dark clouds. But it didn't matter for the gloomy pink haired koinichi, she seemed like a lost cause every since the departure of the knuckle head ninja. It had been weeks since he left, weeks since there was any sun and weeks since a smile crept on her pale face. Many friends including the hokage had been trying to make her feel better but none succeeded. The only time she left her home was when she found out about the mission and stormed of immediately to the Hokage.

_Flash back_

"_TSUNADE-SAMAAAA!" she yelled as soon as she entered the office._

'_Oh no, she knows' Tsunade thought. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong?"_

"_WHAT'S WRONG?, YOU KNEW ABOUT HIM LEAVING!"_

"_Sakura don't you dare talk to me like that and yes I did know. Come with me to my house, we'll have a talk there" she said._

"_Gomen, Tsunade-sama" she apologised and followed her masters command. _

_At the Hokage's Mansion..._

"_Look Sakura, I'm really sorry about this. I honestly wanted him to tell you but I'm guessing he was to afraid"_

_Sigh_

"_This just doesn't add up, I'm his wife, he can't just abandon me and expect me to forgive him. Writing me a letter isn't going to make me feel better" she said, sadly._

" _I understand but your going to have to get used to this because I know that he wouldn't leave you with a broken heart, he's to dumb to do that" She giggled, earning a soft chuckle from her student "and besides even if we tried to bring him back he'd just never give up"_

"_I guess your right, thanks' sensei" she gave a forced smile which Tsunade saw right through._

"_Your welcome"_

_End of flashback_

Looking out the window Sakura gave a soft sigh. 'Why is it so cold today' she thought. She decided to have some tea to keep her warm for awhile. It had been quite lonely in the Uzumaki household so Sakura decided to move out and live in her old apartment; luckily she hadn't sold it yet. She had been pacing back and forth all day thinking about her future, she hadn't thought about it till this morning she found out she was _pregnant._ She'd asked Ino if she could buy her pregnancy tests because she had been, lately, having morning sickness for the past few days.

"The only people who know about this are Ino, Tsunade and Shizune no one will suspect anything for the next few months" she comforted herself. "It's just going to be me and you now" she rubbed her belly, speaking to the new life inside her womb. She had been trying to reassure herself that she would be okay as a single mom and that when Naruto returns; she would make sure he understood not to leave her again. When she says 'make sure' she means beat the living day light out of him. She smiled satisfaction written all over her face.

_9 months from now she will welcome a new life into this world..._

_

* * *

_

**The reason why it is so short because i just wanted to do a chapter about how she was after what happened don't worry next chapter will be longer (hopefully).**

**Remember to review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would do a longer chapter but I'm sorry!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

The streets of Konoha were slightly louder than usual. It was probably the fact that it was October 10th, the day the 9 tailed fox was defeated by the legendary Namikaze Minato. Also the same day a great shinobi was born.

Through the streets of konoha a kid, aged 3 to be precise was running around the markets. He had blonde radiant hair, tanned skin and magnificent emerald eyes. 'He is an exact replica of a certain ninja' was what villagers said. 'He's as active as his dad' others would say and 'Poor kid hasn't got a clue' the shop owners would say as the child ran past them. People didn't seem to care that a child was running around without a guardian because he'd been doing it so often people got used to it and it always ended with...

"MINATO!" said a woman with a loud, angry voice that would even scare Uchiha Madara away. "I finally found you! How-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you, Mama-will-be-coming-late-so-Aunty Ino-is-going-to-look-after-you-till-she-gets-back" The blonde konoichi, who was revealed to be Ino, said slowly so the child, named Minato, could understand but she new he'd ignore it.

"No! MAMA NOW!" he yelled with confidence and determination that Ino new she wouldn't be able to bribe him with ramen. 'Why couldn't he be like his father and love ramen' she thought.

"Fine I'll take you to mama" she said in defeat.

As soon as they got to Konoha hospital, Ino took Minato straight to Sakura's office. Sakura had recently been promoted as the head of the medic nins and was given her own office. Once Ino opened the door Minato rushed past her and ran towards his mother.

"MAMA!" he shouted, gaining his mothers attention.

"Hello Minato-Kun" she scooped him in her arms and walked towards Ino. "He ran again" That wasn't a question but a statement because she also got used to Minato's tricks.

"I'm sorry Sakura"

"It's okay and thank you for trying, again" which achieved a giggle between the women.

"I'll take it from here Ino"

"Are you sure? I mean I can take care of him" Ino asked.

"Can you?" Sakura teased.

"Okay, maybe not but still"

"Don't worry, I'm finishing my shift quite early and there haven't been any casualties all day, just paperwork"

"Okay" Ino answered, uneasily.

Soon after Ino left, Sakura carried on with her paperwork and Minato sat on the floor playing with his favourite toy Sakura brought along. Knowing what the circumstances would be if she didn't, chaos.

_Sigh_

She rubbed her temples to ease the frustration on how much paperwork there was. It seemed as if it would never end, sometimes she thought Tsunade only elected her so she could get away with not doing a lot of paperwork. She soon drifted to her thoughts, thinking about how things had been the past 3 ¼ years. How her family and friends supported and helped her get through with being a single mum.

She laughed at the thought when she was giving birth to Minato. After the 3 traumatizing days, she was told by a smug looking Ino that she destroyed a ¼ of the department, broke 4 beds therefore the many times she had to be carried to different rooms, beat numerous doctors into comatose or unconsciousness and almost killed Rock Lee. But it wasn't her fault about the whole Lee situation. 'Anyone would want to hurt him, especially when he is screaming about being youthful while your trying to give birth' she thought, 'I mean how did he even get in the room I thought I told the medics to keep him away, even though he can be an idiot at times but he was one of the people who looked out for me'.

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts. Two green eyes, like hers, lay in front of her giving her an adorable yet concerned look.

"Mama, okay?" Minato asked.

"Yes honey, Mama's okay" she replied.

**

* * *

**

**Been so busy with exams and course works coming up I didn't have time for an early update i was planning to do. After my exams, which will be the week after next week, I will definitely update. Thank you.**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep on doing so!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!  
**

* * *

The forests of konoha were moving along with the breeze. Villagers were completing their daily jobs while ninja's were doing what they do best, protecting the village from any on top the 4th Hokage's head stood a figura observing the village. It seemed as if it were grinning. Suddenly the clouds drifted leaving the sun out which shined its rays upon the figure. It revealed a tall man with sun kissed skin and bright, shoulder-length, blonde could be mistake for the Yondaime if it weren't for those whiskers along his cheeks.

He sighed. "Wow, 5 years and it looks like a totally different village" he said to himself. He then did some sort of jutsu that completly changed his of the mountain, he leapt towards the Hokage toward. As soon as he got to his destination he jumped through an open window, startling the Hokage who has for once doing some paperwork.

"Hey! What are you doing, get out before I break every bone in your body" she yelled.

"W-wait!" he rapidly undid his jutsu exposing his true form.

"N-naruto, is that really you?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"He-he, yeah it's me" He replied. A fist, unexpectedly, met his face sending him through the ceiling.

"BAKA! YOU DIDN'T TELL HER!" She five minutes he entered the room agin through the window.

" I know and I'm sorry" he said, sadly.

"It isn't me you should be apologising to, she had to look after your chi-" She interrupted herself.

"My what?"

"Nevermind"

"No, what is it?"

"Naruto put back that genjutsu on"

"W-why?"

"Now!" she demanded. He quickly used the same hand seals like before and turned into an ordinary, brunete looking villager.

Suddenly, the door opened swiftly and a boy with blonde hair came running in.

"Baa-chan!" he yelled.

"Hey, kid" she said and picked him up onto her lap. Naruto stood staring at the child. 'This child looks very familier' he thought.

Then came running in an exhuasted, pink-haired women with long locks up to her waist line. This gave Naruto a shock of a lifetime.

She gasped for air. "How-many-times-did-I-tell-you,-Minato-not-to-runaway!" she yelled.  
Giving the two blonde boys a startle.

"I'm sorry, Mama" he 's eyes wided into gigantic saucers. ' Sakura's a mum?.Then that means she probably found someone else' His eyes narrowed down, he felt huge pain on his chest.  
Tsunade picked up on the sad expression Naruto gave. 'That Baka thinks she moved on' she thought. Then she turned her attention to Sakura who's heart rate went back to normale enabling her to breathe well.  
"Sakura, It's okay. He's just a kid ya'know"

"I know but he still needs discipline" she sighed and then noticed another baing in the room.

"E-er gomen, i didn't know you were there"

"I-it's o-okay' He replied, nervously. Sakura gave a quizzled look.

Minato then jumped off Tsunade's lap and walked up to Naruto, his eyes focusing on his face. "Minato what are you doing" She scowled him.

"It's okay" Naruto bent down on one knee. " Hello, Minato. You should probably listen to your mother, she knows best". He rubbed Minato's hair earning a few giggles from him and then shot back up. "Hello what's your name, beautiful?" he asked, gesturing his hand out.

Sakura accepted, blushing madly. " Uzumaki Sakura". He looked at her heart-warmingly.

"Oh, Uzumaki. So your Naruto's wife"

"Yes, how do you know him?" she asked.

"Old friend"

"Really?"

"Yep" he smiled, widely.

"Well we best be going, come on Minato" she called out to hime. " Bye Tsunade-sama, bye-?" she stopped, waiting for an answer.

"Yamada Taro" he said, earning a sweat drop from Tsunade. 'Nice move Uzumaki" she thought.

"Okay Taro-Kun, Bye!".

Almost about to leave the room, Naruto shouted out to Sakura. " Bye Minato, bye Sakura-chan!"  
Sakura abruptly stopped. She turned around revealing a saddened look, paining Naruto in the process. She then picked Minato up and left the room.

The room was silent until Tsunade spoke. "She knows".

"I know" he responded.

"You better talk to her"

"I will"

"When is that?"

"Now". He was about to jump out the window until Tsunade grabbed his arm.

"She lives in her old compound now".

"Thanks" he said and jumped out the window.

* * *

**I'm back! **

**But i still have many exams and courseworks left. Life is hard T T**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE! XX  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

As he was, rapidly, jumping over buildings, Naruto couldn't stop feeling guilty for hurting Sakura. He felt stupid for not telling her even though it would've still been the same but not as much as how she looked when he shouted her name. He thought about how she changed in those five years. She looked beautiful and stunning, not that she wasn't before. He couldn't help but smile about the time they started dating, 8 years from this day...

Flash back

Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha but something was quite odd. He didn't have the usual wide, goofy grin across his face; he had a frown as its replacement. His normal bright, shinning blue eyes were now dull and mysterious. It was said that after the death of his team mate, Uchiha Sasuke and the fall out with his other team mate Haruno Sakura; life became hard for the blonde shinobi.

It was the 10th October, his birthday, yet he couldn't careless. Apparently Ino decided to make a surprise party for him but seeing as the whole village knew, including him, it wasn't much of a surprise anymore. One of the people who most certainly knew and he hoped she didn't know was the pink haired konichi, Sakura. After Ino told her she felt devastated, not because it was his birthday but that she probably wouldn't be invited. Their fall out was very effective. They hadn't spoken to each other for 2 weeks and that was a big step for the attached best friends. He felt bad and angry, especially because yet again he couldn't compete against Sasuke, even though he was dead, for Sakura's love.

Day became night ever so quickly and Sakura had completed her shift at the hospital. As she was walking by she noticed a loud, familiar voice coming from the street Naruto lived in. It was Lee. 'What is he up to?' she thought to herself. She decided to find out so she quickened her pace until she reached where the sound was coming from. She stood in front of the building Naruto lived in; there were banners everywhere and sake bottles on the concrete floor. Suddenly she remembered, it was Naruto's birthday party. Sakura made a decision to leave before anyone would notice her.

"SAKURA-SAN!"

"Oh shit" she cursed under her breath. She turned around and looked up. She saw four figures but couldn't recognise who it was because of how dark it was. One of them jumped of the building, only landing face first on to the ground. BANG!

"Lee?" She stood there in complete shock. "Lee, are you okay?" she ran towards him to check any fractures.

The three other figures jumped down. Sakura looked at them. It was Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto. 'Wait, Naruto?' she asked herself. She immediately looked back at Lee. There was a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Lee are you-"Before she could finish what she was saying, the door burst open revealing every face she knew.

"What's going on?" Ino yelled. Then she stopped and looked at Sakura. There was silence.

"Well I better leave, Ja ne!" Sakura said waving to the other and walked quick enough to not be seen.

Naruto looked at where Sakura stood before she left, he felt really guilty. "I'm going to go find her" he said which shocked everyone including the drunken, green suited ninja. Before they could say anything he left.

As he was walking he sensed her chakra so he followed it. It took him to the place he was hoping not to go. He wanted to go back but he had to know she was okay. When he got closer he heard a few sobs. He decided to hide behind a tree hoping that she won't sense him at all.

Sakura sat in front of Sasuke's grave. She bought daisies to brighten his grave and as usual came to sit and speak to him. "Hello, Sasuke. I came for a quick chat and I wanted to tell you something important" She took a deep breath." I don't love you anymore, well not in a relationship way but now I see you as a brother. The reason for this is because I've opened my eyes and I know for a reason you never felt the same way as me before so I guess I understand now. Wow, I must have been really annoying to pester you into going on dates with me" She laughed. "I guess through the years I began to change and now I've come to a decision and if you were alive right now you would be quite surprised. I've somehow fallen for Naruto but it doesn't matter anymore because he hates me. I know for certain he does especially when I look at him, I see pain"

Naruto stood there, wide eyed. 'Sakura-Chan l-loves me? 'He said to himself, in disbelief. Sakura stood up and brushed the dirt of her knees. "Good-bye Sasuke" she said and left.

Naruto still stood there until he remembered Sakura left. He looked at Sasuke's grave and waved. He then started running to find Sakura and sort things out. Naruto found her walking down the street towards her house, before he could shout her name he spotted a group of men coming towards her.

Sakura was walking when a bunch of men started surrounding her. She new they must be drunk due to the heavy smell of sake. "I suggest you move, before I make you "she said, confidently.

"Oh wow, pretty girl is getting feisty" one of the men said which they all started laughing. Suddenly Sakura's fist met the man who spoke's face, sending him to the other side of Konoha. They all looked at her in fear not because she just threw one of their members far but because someone behind her who had red eyes was looking at them. She noticed and turned around only getting a glimpse of blonde before the entire men fell on to the ground. She stood there in disbelief.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm walking you home" He demanded. She recognised that voice.

"Naruto?" He turned around.

"The one and only" He said with a grin. For the first time in weeks she saw happiness in his eyes. She was relieved. He started walking forward, so she ran so she could walk his pace.

"Erm Naruto, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"After I saved you, you question why I was at the time?" he said, teasingly. He glanced at her and saw irritation on her face. He laughed. "Actually I came to see how you were"

They ended at Sakura's door step quicker than they thought. "B-bye Naruto" she said and started to walk towards her door only to feel a hand grab onto her arm. She turned around.

"W-wait Sakura-Chan, I wanted to say something" He took a deep breath. "I heard you talking to Sasuke. Is it true, do you like me? She immediately turned red. He looked at her, intensely.

"No" she answered underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" He asked, innocently.

"I SAID NO!" she yelled and covered her mouth quickly. He looked at her with a serious look.

She sighed. "I mean I don't like you Naruto" She paused. "I love you"

He stood there and then unexpectedly grabbed her into a hug. As he hugged her Sakura felt droplets of water on her shoulder. He was crying. She didn't know what to do so she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Thank you" He managed to say.

End Flash back

He arrived outside her apartment, where they stood years ago. 'You better get ready, Naruto' he thought to himself.

* * *

**I decided to show how Naruto and Sakura got together but dont worry naruto vs sakura is up soon, im kidding but naruto is doomed! :D**

**I am really, really, really, really sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Don't worry I'm back! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Naruto P.O.V

The door had several scratches that I've never seen before; as I stood in front of it I noticed the doorknob's colour fading. I didn't know what to do but look and study the door that blocked where she would be. All the confidence I had evaporated as I stood there. Finally after few minutes I decided to do what I came here for.

_Knock, Knock_

I banged on the door a couple of times. No response. I tried it once more. After a minute or two, I heard a voice on the other side. "I'm coming, just give me a minute" said the voice, who I assumed was Sakura. The door opened, revealing who I was waiting for. My heart skipped a beat as I lost all the confidence once again.

"Can I help you?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"W-well we need to talk" I said, nervously.

"About?"

"Us" I regained that confidence of mine. She sighed and stepped aside I assumed that was an invitation to enter. As I went in she closed the door and led me to her kitchen. Looking around the kitchen I saw toys and bottles everywhere. It must be Minato's. I saw her take a seat so I sat down next to her, near the dining table. Awkward silence consumed us.

"You can take the jutsu off"

"What?" I answered.

"Disperse genjutsu, Naruto" I did as I was told.

_Puff_

Smoke came blinding my view and Sakura's as it took over most of the kitchen. Once the smoke disappeared my normal appearance came back. I looked back at her and noticed her staring at me.

Sakura P.O.V

As the smoke scattered away, I saw a golden yellow haired, tanned skinned man. _Naruto_. How he looked so handsome. His deep blue eyes staring back at me making me blush of embarrassment. That goofy grin of his I missed so much came to view. I couldn't take my eyes of him and I couldn't help but wonder why I was mad at him in the first place.

'_Sakura, pay attention, Remember he abandoned us for 5 years!' inner Sakura yelled. I almost forgot. "Your right" I replied back._

I cleared my throat. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'll probably be doing most of the talking but I just wanted to" he paused. "Apologise for everything. I don't know what's wrong with me I just, I don't know" I could see the confusion and desperation in his eyes.

I sighed. "Is that all you wanted to say" He looked at me.

"No, I want to apologise properly. I'm sorry for hurting you, I never meant for this to happen. I really wanted to tell you but I was scared to see you hurt-"

I interrupted him "You left so you wouldn't have to see me hurt?"

"NO, no, no ever since Left I felt regretful everyday. I couldn't stop thinking about you"

"I know you cannot tell me what the mission was because it's classified but you could've told me you'd be gone for 5 years. I would've understood"

"I know and I wish I did however I didn't want to ruin the night we spent together before I left"

Flashbacks of that day we created Minato came into my head. My vision became blurry as I noticed tears were forming in my eyes. I tried to hold back but I couldn't. He looked at me, concerned, as tears travelled down my face. _'Useless as always' I thought_. I couldn't even stay mad at him for what he did. I stood up and quickly pulled him into a hug. I could tell he was shocked because he didn't respond. Two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. That warmth I missed so much returned. We both didn't say anything as we embraced. The door opened and I spotted Minato, stood there, tiredly. I let go of Naruto as he did the same and moved towards Minato.

"What's wrong, Minato-Kun?"

"Mama, I'm thirsty" he said. I noticed him looking past me towards Naruto who was doing the same. _Time for an introduction, I thought._

"Erm, Naruto do you know who this is?"

"Yes, your son, Minato" he looked saddened. "Sakura, I know I'm being nosey but who's the farther?"

I sweat dropped; I should've known that baka would be this unpredictable. I picked up Minato and set him on the seat I once sat on. Naruto sat on the opposite end of the table. I walked towards the kitchen counters to get a glass of milk for Minato.

Naruto P.O.V

As I sat down, I noticed Minato staring at me so I stared back. He gave me a confused look so I did the same and then his eyes brightened showing those familiar emerald eyes Sakura has. He than jumped off the chair and ran out. _What a random kid, I thought. _I looked at Sakura who was busy warming milk, it felt awkward sitting here. Then Minato came back in the room with an object in his hand. He sat back down and pulled out, what seemed like a picture, and passed it to me. I looked at it and a smile crept on my face. It was our wedding photo. I could see Sakura wearing a white gown with pink silk laces attached. She looked beautiful. I couldn't keep my eyes of that photo, it was 7 years ago. Sakura came back with a bottle of milk and gave it to Minato, who happily took it and drank. Sakura looked at me.

"Naruto, where did you get that photo from?" she asked.

"Minato gave it to me" I replied.

"Listen Naruto remember that time when we, you know, slept together before you left"

"Yes" I replied, uncertainly.

"Well after a few weeks I became sick and nauseous" She took a deep breath. "Ino told me to buy a pregnancy test and it came positive". It became silent as I tried to grasp what she said.

_Tick, Tock Tick,Tock_

"OH MY GOD, HE'S MY SON!" I stood up; knocking down the chair I sat on. I looked at Minato who stared at me with a quizzed look.

"And you thought I slept with another man. Seriously Naruto couldn't you tell he's your son." She said, with an amused look on her face.

"It's not my fault" I said, trying to defend my dignity. A yawn interrupted our argument. I looked and noticed Minato dozing off. Sakura also noticed this.

"I'm going to put him to bed; maybe tomorrow you could get to know him more"

"Yeah" I replied. She left the room with Minato in her arms. I picked the chair back up and got ready to leave, knowing most probably Tsunade wants the mission report. 10 minutes later Sakura came back. She knew I had to leave so she led me back to the front door opening and stepping aside again to let me through.

"Sakura-Chan, are you still mad at me?" I asked, hopeful. A fist connected to my face sending me few metres away from the apartment. As I regained my consciousness I sat up and saw Sakura in front of me with a grin.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, I forgive you" I let out a breath. Her grin turned into something Masonic "But if you ever leave me like this I'll make sure every bone in your body is completely broken, you understand?"

"Y-yes" I replied, terrified for my life.

"By the way you better bring my flowers and gifts tomorrow"

"Huh?" I was truly lost.

"Remember the promise you made on the letter" She walked off towards the door and turned around "Bye, Naruto!" She smiled. I couldn't help but grin back. I fell back down and looked at the starry sky.

_That was easier than I thought!_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure about it.**

**Well review please! :D  
**


End file.
